


bad idea

by soudont



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: Max awoke to the sound of breathing.
Relationships: Harrison/Neil (Camp Camp), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Preston Goodplay/Max
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	bad idea

Max awoke to the sound of breathing. 

It wasn’t just Neil sleeping and breathing through his mouth again. Instead, the breathing sounded heavy, and it was doubled. He furrowed his eyebrows a small bit. He didn’t think that it was just him and Neil in the tent anymore. 

Don’t get him wrong; It was fine. He can’t even count how many times Preston has crawled into here to cuddle up to him (which often ended in him accidentally waking him up and then they would make out for a while).

He didn’t really blame them for wanting to do this. He knows Neil and Harrison finally only recently got together after they’ve had so much sexual tension for who knows how long. He doesn’t mind it in hindsight, but at the moment, you could say he was a.. bit.. uncomfortable.

A squeak was suddenly emitted, and he heard a voice whispering. 

“Be quiet; You might wake Max.”

He recognized this voice as Neil’s, causing his eyebrows to subconsciously shoot upwards in small surprise.

_ Is Neil..? _

He doesn’t have to wait long to satisfy his curiosity. Harrison made a small noise, which Max registered as shock.

“He’s in here-?” It’s another whisper, Harrison’s accent heavy. A chuckle. 

“You forgot?”

“You knew the entire time?!” Harrison whispered yelled this, but was interrupted with what Max can only assume is a kiss from Neil since his back is facing Neil’s cot. 

“Of course. Be quiet.”

“You’re a dick.”

There’s a kiss noise, but Harrison seemed to be squirming now based on the rustling clothes noise, and his breathing is still heavy. Max concluded that specific kiss was probably not on the lips. He almost wants to leave the cot, but if he moves he might get caught listening.

“You’re the one who crawled into my cot in the middle of the night and initiated a make-out session.”

“You’re purposely making me make noise!” Harrison hissed at him. Neil giggled again.

“Yeah, maybe,” He whispered, voice seemingly dropping a few octaves, “But it’s not my fault that you’re sensitive, _baby_.”

Max’s eyes widened slightly, and if he wasn’t so shocked, he’d definitely be feeling a sense of pride. Neil, his best friend, the boy he was convinced was an absolute bottom, was dominating Harrison, who Max had thought was too confident to  not be on top.

He’s also kind of shocked that Neil is being a tease, but he’s not complaining. He raised him well. Max smirked to himself amidst the darkness.

He couldn’t really tell, but since the rustling noise ceased, Max assumed that the pet name worked like a charm and Harrison stopped moving. 

You see, after a few years of knowing the boy, Max knew Neil like the back of his hand. Before Neil would do anything, he would run a set of experiments; He would figure out exactly what makes something tick in a certain way. Because of this, he assumed that Neil probably did this with Harrison in order to maintain control of the situation in preparation. Max knew that Neil probably found out that Harrison has a weak spot for pet names, and now the boy is using them against him.

Max had to give it to him; It’s pretty damn clever of Neil.

Harrison made another squeaking noise, attempting to muffle it with what Max can only assume is his hand. Neil sighed rather harshly.

“I told you to be quiet.”

“It’s a lot fucking harder than you’d think, jerk.” Harrison mumbled.

“Okay, okay. Just try harder. You’re going to wake up Max.”

“I can’t believe that you knew the entire time- _Mm_!” Max grinned to himself; Neil seemed to have cut him off with a kiss.  God , he  really raised him well.

He was a bit shocked by Neil not freaking out and being calm (as far as he could tell). It’s uncommon- Maybe that superiority complex was seeping out now. God, Neil was  such a good student of his. 

“ _Neil_ -“ A gasp was emitted and Max’s eyes widened. More rustling occurred.

“Baby- seriously. Stop being so loud.”

“I-“

“Shh. It’s time to be quiet, Harrison. Be quiet for me, okay?” It was softer. Harrison whined quietly, but he didn’t say anything after that. Another small kiss noise and little squeaks of the cot.

It occurred to Max then that he probably shouldn’t be enjoying this. In fact, he should yell at them, or even just make his consciousness known in any way, shape, or form. He shouldn’t be feeling this sense of pride; Especially not when it doesn’t even concern him. 

He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep again, but the small noises were so damn distracting that he couldn’t. _God damn it._

_ Tomorrow night, I’m bringing Preston in and giving Neil a bit of his own medicine. _

**Author's Note:**

> oop


End file.
